Dominate Me
by SquintsUnited
Summary: Booth tries his hand at domination. BB BDSM.


Temperance fiddled with her corset, readjusting the tight material as it pressed against her chest only exenterating her breasts further. A small sigh left her lips as she fully shrugged off her trench coat, letting it rest on Booth's bed. Frown lines creased the anthropologist's forehead as she waited as patiently as possible (which wasn't very patient), her eyes scanning the partially open door to Booth's ensuite. "You almost done Booth?" Brennan inquired. Usually, she would never give anybody such control over her and in sexual situations she was always the dominant one but for once she had wanted to try this to see what it was like to give somebody all control. The only person she could trust to give this to was Booth, although it had taken a lot of convincing to do so she believed he would be able to get through this.

Booth exited the ensuite, wearing only a baggy pair of blue jeans and a tight-fitting white wife beater. "Temperance. Lovely to see you, but I think you're attire is inappropriate for our current situation," Booth greeted his lover, looking her up and down, feeling his cock strain even more in excitement and pure need. His voice was deep and alluring and his eyes glistened in arousal as his mind took on a dominative mind set for this one night that she had allowed him to do so.

Temperance turned to face her partner, eyes widening as she looked him up and down as he did to her. The anthropologist refused the urge to lick her lips, eyes scanning over the muscles of his upper body which were evident through the wife beater. She gulped, ignoring her pride and knowing it was long gone as soon as she had set foot in this apartment with the goal set in mind that he would be dominant over her. The feminist in Brennan screamed at her, wanting to resist the next thing she said, but to no avail as she filled the submissive role almost straight away her voice pure innocence. "I'm sorry Sir. I thought you would have liked to see me in such an attire... Of course I can always remove it if you are unsatisfied." her eyes glinted as she looked in his direction, cerulean blue turning a darker shade almost instantly. The anthropologist knew that as soon as Booth had walked in the room, she had been aroused as suddenly proclaimed by the nipples which strained against the tight material of her bustier and not to mention the slightly soaked yet thin, silk material of her panties.

Booth could tell she was turned on, just by looking at her face, not to mention the other physical changes in her demeanour. He loved seeing her so vulnerable, it was a turn on for him, being used to the feminist Temperance Brennan who always scolded him for introducing her or holding open her door. He put on a wild grin. "Yes, Temperance, you are correct, while I do enjoy seeing you in such revealing clothes, your attire is not needed for the tasks I have planned for tonight. But here is not the appropriate place. Follow me into my play area, and we'll get underway," he told her, making his way into the 'play room' which in reality was the living room, and expecting her to follow.

Temperance felt her insides flutter at the grin her flashed her, listening intently to her instructions. She gave a firm nod and followed, her panties dampening at the seductive tone he used on the words "play area" knowing that he had obviously put a lot of thought into this. Her docile side started to take over at this point, although it rarely showed Brennan knew that to make this a more heightening experience she needed to play the submissive role for once. As they stopped in the lounge room she waited for any order he was to give her.

"What are you waiting for?" Seeley demanded, seated on the couch with his submissive lover standing in front of him, nervous and shy. "Strip for me," he ordered. "Maybe a little lap dance," he added.

Brennan felt all the moisture pool to her lower regions at his husky tone, soaking the silk material of her thong further. "Yes sir..." she mumbled shyly, trying to keep up her quiet, submissive facade. A slightly noticeable blush rising on her face. Carefully her slender hands ran up her sides until they made their way to her back, unzipping the corset with practised ease and it fell to the floor. Bending over, her face covered by a cascade of auburn locks but undoubtedly giving Booth a perfect view of her breasts she pulled her panties down to her ankles and moved her feet from them. Cerulean blue eyes scanned the agent curiously, her expression almost defiant as she contemplated her next act.

Booth looked her up and down, the expanse of creamy skin making his cock harden further in his pants. Admiring his girlfriend's pert breasts and highly aroused nipples, and her twat much similar. The smell of sex was in the air and made him feel even more aroused. His mind was almost devoid of all words, but he found the strength to choke out, "Lap dance, now," he ordered.

Brennan was brought back from her reverie at the sound of Booth's voice and nodded, biting her lip before slowly moving towards his body, aware of the scent of her arousal in the surrounding air. She slunk towards him, standing in the space in-between his open legs. The anthropologist tried not to take sudden control of the situation, pushing her controlling side away suddenly and letting her shyer side take over. Slowly and partially sensually she started to undulate her hips, circling them ever so often and kept her back arched. Her body pressed closer to Booth's with each undulation, and she moved her chest closer to the agent's face her nipples straining for some kind of attention.

"Come on my pet, I know you can do better than that," Booth moaned, his hips arching up to meet hers nonetheless. His heart was pounding in his chest and he thought that the front seams of his pants just might burst from the built up pressure his cock was causing.

Temperance flinched at the nickname but disregarded it at the sound of his moan, moisture pooling to her thighs further and a blush rose up on her face at the feeling of some of her juices slowly rolling down her thighs. Leaning in closer, she slid her body up Booth's her body only just grazing his own as her chest was now in line with his face. A shy smile crossed Brennan's face, subtly moving her breasts back and forth, perky and erect nipples brushing gently against Seeley's nose and lips. For a moment she almost forgot her submissive role, the scent of her own arousal mixed with his scent driving her wild.

Seeley, being in the harsh dominative role he was at the moment, would have forbade her touching him so sensually and he probably would have warned her had he not been so far gone. His cock was pulsating in his pants, and he felt like he could explode at any moment. His cheeks were red and his breathing laboured and deep. He would have egged her on, let out a little moan, begged her even, had he not been in such a role, instead holding back.

Temperance's breasts were aching and begging for some sort of attention by this point but she was too stubborn to ask him to pleasure them. She spun around and bent at her knees, resting her hands on Booth's knees for support. Revelling in the fact that he was so turned on, she could tell by the way he was breathing so heavily but her body was screaming at her for some kind of sexual contact. Regaining her focus past her blinding arousal, Brennan moved her hips back and forth in his lap while keeping her back upright. "Is this better sir?" she questioned shyly, unable to hide the breathy undertone to her voice. "Or would you prefer this?" Without any warning she leant back against his body, sliding all the way down until she was sitting on the floor between his legs. Temperance turned on the floor and slid her hands up over his thighs pulling herself up slowly so she was standing directly in front of him again. She took in his ragged breathing, her own matching his but restrained knowing she had to keep up her façade and obey him. Shakily, her hands reached towards his, moving them until they rested on her hips as she swayed back and forth sensually. "Are you enjoying this?" Brennan questioned breathlessly, gulping as she tried to form words her body screaming at her once again. As she continued to sway her hands moved back down to capture his, running them slowly up her own body to cup her breasts.

Booth's mind was officially gone, his cock taking over his thoughts, and his eyes were glazed over, yet still keeping track of the woman in front of him and her seductive moves. He shook himself back to the present and out of his daze and noticed the evil glint in her eye and the victorious grin on her face. She thought she won. Boy was she wrong. "That's quite enough of that, Temperance. You know if this behaviour shows itself I have to punish you. You know what to do, come on, over my lap," he told her, with a smirk at her widened eyes and worried features.

Temperance's eyes widened suddenly, her body freezing suddenly arousal pounding down to her core as she knew exactly what he was going to do. Her face flushed with arousal, need and embarrassment she let a piece of her fall in front of her eyes glancing at Booth shyly, trying to regain her facade. "Yes Master..." she mumbled, shuffling closer and laying herself awkwardly across his lap her body almost trembling in anticipation. "I am extremely sorry..." her voice quivered a second.

"And so you should be," he reprimanded, rubbing his hands together, feeling his cock poke his whore in the stomach. It was her own fault. "Hopefully this will make you rethink your actions," he warned her, laying a firm spank to her soft buttocks.

Temperance couldn't help the gasp that left her lips although she knew that he was going to administer some form of punishment it came as a surprise to her how rough he was and it was a major turn on for her. Hips lifting up and raising her ass higher in the air involuntarily, while her heat rubbed against the crotch of his jeans, brushing past his erection which had only been poking her in the stomach a few minutes ago, Brennan let out a guttural moan. "I'm sorry Master… I promise I'll never do it again... Just like that... please... harder teach me a lesson."

"I don't think you're taking this serious enough, Temperance," Seeley reprimanded, continuing to spank her until one cheek turned a bright red, and he moved on to the other one, delighted at the shocked gasp he got in return for his change of pace. He spanked a little bit harder, hoping he wasn't hurting her but knowing she was enjoying it just as much as he was, as he felt her heat radiating on the crotch of his jeans above his bulging erection.

Temperance let out a gasp as he suddenly switched to her other cheek, his pace growing suddenly. Her body arched back towards his touch, craving it and enjoying the sting which radiated through her body as he made contact. Gulping back a groan as she decided to answer. "I take everything serious sir." Brennan replied huskily, writhing in his lap and brushing past his tented jeans each time. "Please.. harder. I've been bad."

"I know you have, you've been very very bad," replied Seeley seductively as he continued the firm spanks to the reddening skin, his own arousal making him drowsy and was almost unbearable. He let out a strangled moan. "How would you like me to pound into your pussy as a reward for being such a good sport, Temperance?" he suggested, needing away to get off.

Brennan let out a desperate moan at his words, grinding her lower body into his in her desire. At her master's suggestion a loud, guttural groan left her lips as they parted and she sat up in his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him passionately, hips grinding down onto his erection as her lips finally left his. "Yes! Please master..."

"Alright then, come on, pet, your turn," he told her, knowing how much both of them wanted and needed this. He lifted her up bridal style, carrying her over to the empty glass dining room table where he laid her down, her still red ass hanging slightly off of the table. Stroking his rock hard manhood a few times, he ran a finger up and down her slit at the same time to make sure she was ready, and she sure as hell was, before he eagerly slid into her fully, accommodating and stretching her tight pussy in a delicious manner to both of them.

Temperance let out a loud desperate, keening cry her back arching and eyes fluttering closed as he finally entered her. Her hips rocking forward to meet his sudden thrust, hands moving up to caress her breasts, pinching and rubbing her nipples kneading them against her hands. "Please... Master faster..." she moaned, her hands abandoning her breasts to rake down his back.

"Glad you know how to say please, pet," Seeley complimented, thrusting into her harder, his balls pushing into her thighs, and his hands tightening their grips on her hips, knowing that she liked it rough. His head bowed down and he took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting and nibbling slightly and sucking vigorously.

Temperance's head lolled back in pleasure as he thrust back into her harder, hips rocking forward suddenly to meet his thrusts. "Mmm... I'm very polite Sir... Always... ohh.. polite..." she moaned, her voice high pitched and desperate as Booth lavished her breasts. "Mmmm... please keep going!"

Booth pounded into her, releasing both of their pent up sexual energy in his quick thrusts, feeling his balls tighten and moved his mouth to her other breast and suckled madly as he reached in and rubbed her clit forcefully, hoping to bring her to orgasm as he felt his cock tighten and he thrust a few more times into his pet's heated core before not being able to hold it in any more and released his seed inside of her, groaning at the pure delight, and judging by her ear-shattering screams and body spasms, he'd brought her with him.

Brennan's body writhed and squirmed to Booth's ministrations, her lips parting to release an ear splitting screams as she came her world suddenly shattering into a million pieces. Her insides clenched against his cock, milking Booth dry and releasing her juices. Temperance's chest heaved as she tried to regain her breathing. Her head resting in the crook of Seeley's neck as she let out a small moan. "Oh..."

Seeley caressed his lover's dampened skin as they both heaved their chests, oxygen needing to refill their lungs. Still inside of her, Seeley pulled out and picked Temperance up, his façade diminishing. He leaned down to kiss her while simultaneously guiding them towards the bedroom. "Enough with this now. I want to make love to you, Temperance Brennan," he mumbled against her lips.

"I would like that very much." she replied a little breathlessly. A smile crossing her lips as he guided her into the bedroom for a session of making love.


End file.
